Ye Olde Count of Mount Crusty
by Erich Von Freidrichsburg
Summary: My horrorcomedy is now here! Please Read and REVEIW.


51 is the number of times I've listened to Magical Trevor today.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this hideous thing here.

I'm BACK! w00t! I've just been banned from the computer due to bad grades. Well, this is called "Ye Olde Count of Mount Crusty", pun on the title of the book "The Count of Monte Cristo". But the two are completely unrelated. The best words to define this fic is pure torture. Yep. Being strapped to a chair being forced to watch disturbing hentai of yourself. Yep. But it's much more than that. Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch more. Now, where were we?

Cabter I: One Dae in Qonoia...(Sahb-Tehr)(Ow-neh Dae ihn Kown-Wah)

It was raining out, which was very strange seeing that it was sunny out. But this has little relevancy to the main story. I mean, it dosn't make sense. To put so many details in a story is rediculous, I mean, com'on, use your damn imagination people! I mean, I... ranting. Let's continue.

On a street in Konoha, Hyuga Hinata was walking to her place of training (remember, people, this is Naruto II (Shippuden), so try to image her as her 15 year old appearence... which I think is alot better then her original appearence), when she walked past the Ichiraku Ramen stand, where her (and our) #1 Hyperactive, Knuckle-Headed Ninja was enjoying some reman after his training session. She immediately blushed and hid behind a nearby cart.

"What am I doing" she thought to herself. "I can't hide forever, but I don't know how to tell him how I feel.".

"Vell, zere IZ a way, fair vomen."

"EEP!" Hinata said in surprise. A tall man in a tranch coat was behind her. A mask bearing the Drama face for comedy hid his face.

"W-who are you?" said Hinata.

"I am Professor Euer Mutter from ze vestern part of zis country. I specialize in helping people like you. Vish to be viz ze one you secretly love? Come to ze Castle on Mount Krust, BUT, bring zeveral people you know! Ze vay to ze town ze castle overlooks iz very perilous, and I fear you might not make it out alive by yourself. I have already had a mission sent to your Hokage for you and a maximum of ten people to yoin you. I shall see you zen", and at that, he vanished.

"Um... alright?"

Later that day...

Hinata sat in her room, thinking of who to bring on this "perilous voyage" to Mount Krust, an ancient mountain with a castle and town nearby. The people who live their speak a language they call "Deutsch", and call their province "Deutschland". 65 years earlier, a ruthless man lived in the castle overlooking the city, a man who had no regard for life. His name was Dorufuda Reruhitto, and he persecuted and tortured all who didn't obey his hatful ways. He was overthrowned by the second Hokage, and made Deutschland part of the land of fire. When the war was over, the castle was abandoned, leaving behind horrible technology and torture instruments within. Over the past several months, the sound of music and a choir was heard coming from within the castle, accompanied by weird glows from the windows. But, enough history, let's continue...

"Hmm...I should bring Sakura, in case of any injuries, and Tenten, just in case their are traps to deactivate. Neji has to come, it's in the family contract that he has to protect me. Lee's coming too...he's strong. I'll also invite Ino, Shikamaru, and my team-mates to come... if Iruka-sensei isn't busy, he could come... and that leaves just... Naruto. Alright, I'm prepared." . She looked out the window, and thought "Maybe this might be the chance I need... finally, the chance I've been waiting for..."

But, little did she know the horrors, lufas, tubas, and Pizza that will result from this. Also cocks... as in, Roosters. COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!

Nezt Time: Tie Journee Bejins (Nehz Tihm: Tee Johr-nee Bee-jihn)

Note: The language I'm using is one I made up. Later on, people will be speaking actual Deutsch (or, to us who speak English, German). And, anyone who can guess what "Eure Mutter" means, I'll advertise for them! And, if you can guess what the name "Dorufuda Reruhitto" is an anagram of, I'll right you your own fic. So, til next time,

-Erich

Advertisements:

kacey9tails stories: read them!!!111!!1


End file.
